


Close Quarters

by SoftKing



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Sharing a Room, congrats to geralt for being a slut btw, eyes emoji, he falls in love so easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: So the boys share a room... maybe even a bed... I mean it's for the cost efficiency, right?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 325





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in a sleep deprived haze so it's probably a bit off but hey, my first little thing for our witcher and his buttercup <3


End file.
